Fire And Ice
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: Lilly Caul was dangerous and bold like fire itself. Mark was calm and level headed like ice. It seemed only natural that a reaction would happen when they crossed paths that night. (Rated M because things get hot and steamy ;D)


**Well MarkXLilly is my Otp so I was bound to write something smutty for it at some point in life. First time writing sex, also I tried looking up how to write erotica online, I have very limited resources to published works, I have seen rather racy amines and mangas but more of them were just boob flashes and most of my mangas are about lesbian couples. (Yes I am a lesbian) So enjoy and any tips to improve writing erotica would be great. **

Echoing footsteps filled the outside motor inn, it had been fair too quiet this fallowing night for Mark's taste but he supposed it was a good thing. Less walkers for Kenny, who was on watch to deal with and maybe a good night's sleep for everyone else? It would a welcome change around the motor inn. His eyes grew more and heavier, obvious thick bags hung under from his eyes from the lack of sleep. He longed for a good night's sleep as just like everyone else but hearing shots fired in the middle of the night wasn't helping him…as well as the itchy motel blankets, Larry's snoring and how cold it had became with summer slowly fading away and being replaced with the cold and crisp times of autumn.

The only thing he and everyone else here had to look forward to was a shower, it was cold water and there were strict limits on the soap and shampoo but it was at least something to look forward too. A yawn escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes, true a cold shower in the middle of a fading summer wasn't the best idea but he desperately needed to bathe, he wanted to feel refreshed for once since this apocalypse started. The group was just lucky enough that Kenny and Doug manage to figure out how to fix the plumping, the water heater was still a work in progress but indoor plumping in at least one of the motel rooms was at least the start of a blessing.

He reached over and turned the brass knob that led to his room, ironically it was his room that Doug and Kenny had managed to fix the plumping in, the other motel rooms were still being worked on, till then everyone had to shower in his room.

Mark enjoyed his group members (Well most of them anyway) but he did find it annoying at times when they constantly entered his room to use the shower, he couldn't blame them though, working water meant a lot to them now. Working water meant drinking water, bathing, cooking, boiling, and stocking up on it and less energy being wasted on an hour long trip to a stream.

However it didn't mean Mark enjoyed it when someone woke him up in the middle of the night to shower. Due to this and the fear of wasting water Lilly created an order where certain people showered on certain days. It was sort of annoying how sometimes they he and many others had to go three or four days without showering but she had a point, if the water ran out at anytime due to them showering everyday it would be a terrible lost for the group.

And at last it was his turn to shower, he wished he haven't complained to Lilly about being awoken in the night when people wanted to wash up, she arranged for him to shower last in the dead of night. A cold shower wasn't going to help him sleep anytime soon but he was yearned to clean to oily and greasy smell off of himself, his raven black hair became greasy and made him feel gross whenever he touched. He entered the cramped bathroom.

It was cramped alright, barely enough room for one person, chances were this motel wasn't anything five-star with the way the tiles on the wall were cracked and caked in mildew, the mirror which hung over the sink had a small, thin, lighting shaped crack going downwards from the upper left corner, the silver sink taps although working were looking rather rusty and the wood that framed the medicine cabinet was rough and splintery. Still, a bathroom was a bathroom.

He turned the silver taps of the shower, light jets of cold water poured out from the showerhead as well as a slow giddy smile on his face. Christ what was he six again? He felt like a child eagerly waiting there presents on Christmas day, but this time he was a grown man and this was just a simple cold shower in a run down motel. He took off his jacket and glasses, carefully placing them aside where unlike the rest of his clothing were carelessly tossed aside on the floor.

The bathroom door creaked open. This started the pilot as he quickly turned around seeing a tall, slender woman with long dark brown hair that was tossed behind her back and matching sharp brown eyes.

"Mark?" She spoke her eye brows were raise in an instant visible surprise. Remembering he had no clothes on, he quickly grabbed an eggshell white colored towel and wrapped it around it waist, a deep red blush appeared on his face as he swallowed the thick bitter saliva in his mouth.

"Sorry…" he almost stuttered from being in such an unintended situation.

"It's fine." Lilly reassured glancing away awkwardly a slight rosy blush on her face.

There was a long and awkward moment of neither one of the former air force workers saying anything to each other. Deciding someone had to say something and not dwell on what just had happened Mark cleared his throat.

"So…can I help you?" he asked as Lilly finally stopped glancing away and managed to look at him again, although he could easily tell it felt weird now.

"I just wanted to remind you about the routine we have on shower." She spoke, the awkwardness in her tone completely gone and was back to her usual stern tone.

He slipped his glasses Mark looked at her. Yes he knew all about their routine on showering, he had to go last every time it was his turn, both a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because it meant he would rarely be awoken in the night when it was his turn, but a curse because when it was his turn it was the middle of the night and cold showers weren't helping him sleep anymore then the gunshots did.

"I do." He replied rather annoyed crossing his arms. Not a wise move on his part because Lilly glared at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Then I'm sure your well aware you and everyone else here agreed you shower last." The dark brunette stated as Mark nodded.

"Yeah, I do." He responded tapping his left foot, quiet annoyed Lilly would bring this up. He liked her, she was a good person but he wished she would lay off him and other survivors here sometimes. He always felt that she put so much unneeded stress on not only the group but herself with her rules and routines.

Her glare deepen, her brown eyes staring sharp daggers into his blue eyes... "Then I'm sure you're well aware it's my turn to shower." Lilly stated as Mark paused and though about this, wasn't Lilly doing a late mid-night watch not too long ago before Kenny took over the rest of the watch duty?...

Yeah she did.

In an instant Mark's palm was smack dab center on his forehead , he was so dead set on the though of a shower he completely forgotten about Lilly having night watch. "Oh come one!" he groaned in annoyance. The brunette shot him one of her sharp piecing glares she would give to anyone who was being disagreeable with her routines.

"We have this routine for a reason." She informed the former pilot coldly.

Mark usually wasn't one to complain. Vent maybe from time to time but rarely complain. It may be greedy and selfish but all he wanted was a quick cold shower and a long and hopefully peaceful for once sleep since the undead started roaming around. Complaining to Lilly was futile…but he was desperate.

"Think maybe…you could shower tomorrow?" he pleaded, he was dead tired, his hair was in need of washing and the fact he was standing in front of Lilly with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist wasn't really helping.

Lilly's frown deepen. "We have this routine for a reason, I got afternoon watch tomorrow, and a run in during the morning Macon, plus rations that need to be handed out, and even if I could I wouldn't be able to."

Of course, Lilly had taken on so much of the duties around the motor inn it kept her busier than any one here. He respected her for her taking on so much but the raven haired man wished she could just lay off just a bit…but either way he still yearned for a shower than being on her good side for tonight.

Swallowing the spit in his mouth he spoke. "Can't you…figure something out?" he asked rather meekly as Lilly rolled her brown eyes.

"Trust me, I would." She scoffed tucking a lock of her greasy brown hair behind her ear.

"Can't you…think of any other options?" he tried again.

"I'm showering first." She sternly told him.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you imposed we do, Mark?" she questioned. "Shower together?"

In a split second Lilly hands gave a careless wave. "You know what? Fuck it." She muttered unbuttoning her pants.

"Wait…what?" The pilot questioned in disbelief. Was she really suggesting what he though she was suggesting.

"Mark, I'm tired, Kenny can't pull his head out of his ass for the life of him, I'm hungry, I'm dealing with rations, we're running low on food, all I want is a shower and a long night of sleep." She stated. "Sharing a shower isn't the worst thing that's going to happen to me...just say on your side."

'_How the fuck do you stay on one side of the shower?' _Mark though averting his eyes from her as she undressed, her clothes tossed carelessly on the ground as she entered the shower. He didn't have much of choice, it was either shower tonight or wait another three or four days…he went over the choices. If Larry found out he would straight up murder the pilot, no questions asked…but he was smelling rather ripe, and his oily skin and hair were becoming a rather dreadful burden to the pilot. In the end he decided the risk of Larry finding out was fairly low, he was asleep anyway, plus if he had to go another day without a shower he might just go mad. He hung the towel up on the door knob and carefully entered the shower.

Turns out sharing a shower wasn't as romantic or as sexy as the movies and books make it seem to be. For starters it was cramped, VERY cramped, the two former Air force workers tended to accidently kept elbowing each other, it was even more awkward when they rear ends touched by mistake. They were back to back in the shower, jets of ice cold water pouring down onto them causing there bodies to break out in goose bumps, then there was the situation of one not getting enough water on there side which led to even more awkward shuffling trying to find a good position for them where they could both get equally clean.

The only conversation between them was if they needed more soap or shampoo to wash with, it was uneventful to say the least, until brave Lilly made an attempt to break the ice.

"I'm planning Lee and Kenny go out hunting sometime during the mornings, think you're be able to go too?"

Mark shrugged. "I guess…" he replied clearing his throat. "Uhh…cold you pass the soap?"

Lilly sighed. "Oh for fuck sakes Mark just turn around." She ordered as Mark oblige, he did have to agree it was getting to be quit a pain to be constantly asking the other to hand over the soap. His relief was perished when he found himself turned around at her, it was easier said then done, and he quickly shifted his gazing eyes elsewhere.

"Just go on and look, like I said before, this isn't the worst thing to happen to me, better you than Kenny." She reminded as he slowly averted his gaze. He gulped nervously, staring at her nude body…it was awkward enough showering with her, he knew they would be naked together but this…her body was just as you would suspect from her, well toned but underfed just like almost everyone else since this happened. Unknowing to him a light shade of pink began to spread on his cheeks.

The woman who used to work a desk job rolled her eyes in amusement. "You aren't too shabby either." She commented crossing her arms, not to cover her humble sized breast but to just show her emotion.

"Thanks?" he responded not quiet sure what to make of that. Her brown eyes lowered her eye brows slightly shot up in surprise. He quickly used his hands to cover up his lower regions, silently cursing himself, as if this situation wasn't bad enough. "I'm s-sorry, I'll-" she put one of her long fingers to his lip, shushing him.

Her gaze soften. "It's fine." She reassured. "It's the end of the world basically." She lowered her finger from his lips.

"Pretty much, I guess…"

She tilted her head slightly, her damp hair clinging to her face. "I don't think it matters…"

"What matters?" he asked arching a brow at her.

"Acting so damn awkward right now." She heaved. "It's more or less the end of the whole damn world, why give a shit about this, when the dead are up and walking everywhere…" she trailed off looking away. "Might as well live like it's our last day, you know? It could be."

Mark raised an eye brow. "Are you suggesting-"

"End of the world might as well live it up while we're alive." She stated. "Beside's least I'm in here with you and not Kenny." She half laughed. "So….you want to…" she trailed off again, pausing awkwardly, nervously twirling a damp lock of her hair with her finger.

This was unexpected, VERY unexpected almost like a pop quiz back in his teenagers days, his mind blanked out, completely empty as he compared his choices. Larry would defiantly wring his neck in a sheer second if he found out the pilot had been sexual with her, that was the only downside…on the other hand Lilly Caul was beautiful in her own little way, she wasn't made-up or photo shopped, she was just herself…and he would be lying if he didn't say she did have a rather attractive body, plus she had a point, when would either of them get to enjoy such pleasure ever again?

He made up his mind.

"Look, never mind…it's stupid anyway-"

"No, its fine, I mean you have a point…" Mark replied, any tone of awkwardness in his voice was completely gone, he was sure about this.

A pleased smile spread across Lilly's face. "Okay then."

There was a pregnant pause until Lilly spoke up. "Aren't you going to…" she gestured to her body as Mark scratched the back of his head.

"I am but…"

"Oh…is this your first time?" The brunette questioned as Mark shook his head.

"No, it's just-"he stopped when Lilly grabbed a hold of his hand, her skin felt ice cold but soft like silk.

"Just touch me." She ordered in her stern tone placing his hand on her left breast. He froze, despite the both of them drenched head to toe in ice cold water it felt warm…he gulped nervously. "Go on." Lilly urged. He gently squeezed. The brunette exhaled sharply through her nose.

And after that the pilot had no trouble feeling up the other breast, it seemed although natural to him, a rush of excitement flowed through his veins as he leaned over and began to nip at her neck, sucking up and down leaving a hickey every now and then. Her skin was soft and tasted so sweet and salty to him, he made a failure of an attempt not to look into Lilly's eyes, he could hardly belief they were doing this, and at this ungodly hour, both tired and cold but when would they ever get another chance, to feel pleasure like this?

"Mmmmm…" it wasn't a moan from Lilly, but more as a sign of reassurance she was giving him that she was enjoying this.

She leaned closer to him, her breast pressed against his chest. The warm feeling they had still there and spreading to warm their bodies up. She smiled slyly and that's when the two pressed their lips against each for a kiss. It started out simple enough, sweet and innocence like a couple of kids in high school sharing their first kiss, but eventually it grew rougher with him hungrily kissing her like a starved animal, there tongues exploring and colliding with each other, tasting the saliva in their mouths. She tasted sweet but in a light way, almost like water mix with sugar, and he wanted more of it. His tongue danced and teased across her smooth plump lips.

Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, her little way of demanding she wanted more of him, he was happy to let her pull them closer together, not breaking there passionate kiss. Lilly bit into Mark's lower lips, perhaps a bit to harshly as it drew blood. He almost yelped up covered it up but slamming his lips against hers again.

Yes it did hurt, and the blood left a metal like taste in his mouth, but he found there was excitement in that. Lilly Caul could be a danger to be reckoned with, despite both working in the Air force and her just working a desk job knowing her she could kick his ass in seven different ways, she knew how to work a gun, she could hunt, and she knew how to survive. Long story short she could be a dangerous woman if she felt the need to be…. He felt he was playing with fire right now…

Which he found made this a lot more fun.

There lips torn away from each other, a string of their sweet and mixed salvia connected until it broke, both staring at each other panting wildly. His heart started racing as Lilly glanced downwards, a smile on her face. It was then Mark remembered about his erection, before he could speak Lilly roughly grabbed a hold of it. Not meaning too he yelped.

"Shit." Lilly cursed looking up at him again. "S…sorry." She rasped letting go as Mark shook his head.

"N-no…its fine, just surprised that's all." He confessed, barely able to talk. "Go ahead…"

She nodded in approval and reached again, he held back the urge to flinch as her hands met with the sensitive flesh. The warmness complete gone from his body expect for that area, Her cold hands on him sent shivers up his spine, odd since he though he had though he would gotten used to the coldness of the shower by know. It started out slow and simple, her thumb and index finger grasping it, her thumb going up and down his shaft lightly.

He felt like letting out a moan, or a scream or SOMETHING, it was driving him insane at the slightest touch on him, it got worse as she speeded up, going harsher, rougher and faster now using her whole hand going up, down, up, down over and over again. Her cold hands and sometimes her jagged chipped finger nails accidently coming in contact with his sensitive flesh it was enough to cause him to beg more.

A sly smile appeared on Lilly's face, no doubt about it she loved it when they begged for more.

His breathing started to speed up more, and she kept going, faster and faster. He gripped the tiled walls of the shower, his heart racing to the point he felt he felt it might pop out of his chest, his eyes blue eyes widen when he felt her tongue, wet with warm saliva brush onto him.

Any coldness he carried was instantly gone, Mark noticed his body heat had been bouncing back and fourth between hot and cold, fire and ice, just the situation its self. Mark was the ice and Lilly was the fire, he could easily be melted into a puddle by the single touch of the heat of the fire.

And oh he was.

"God damn it, Lilly…" He rasped as she continued working him with her tongue, sliding it around his erection, now fully coated in her saliva. He shut his eyes tightly, a small and low moan escape his lips. He knew, she knew any fool could see, she had him right where she wanted him. He clenched his fists feeling his flesh slowly brush pass a pair of plump lips.

'_Oh god…' _ he though not even sure what to think anymore.

He almost dared himself to open his eyes but quickly put that idea back into the deep depths of his mind as he felt a pair of teeth lightly but still painfully prick him. She kept entering him deeper and deeper into her mouth. He couldn't keep his eyes close any longer, he reluctantly and slowly open them.

The pressure of her mouth closing on him was getting to be too much, he couldn't tell if he was drenched more in sweat or water, or both.

The brunette's head bobbled up and down as she continued, his climax was reaching its breaking point he could barely even say her name though the intense moans that came out his mouth.

"Li…Lil…" he gasped barely able to speak.

She pulled away, her face emotionless and neutral. Was it something he did? He swallowed nervously, a not so successful way to try to clear his throat.

"Lil…Lilly?" he asked still not able to talk through his panting.

"I don't want it to end like this…" she trailed off getting up from the shower floor. "You got any…protection?" she asked him.

'_Holy crap…' _His mind though on as if on cue. The clenched fist slowly eased up and shakily pointed to the mirror which also served as a medicine cabinet

"F-found a few condoms…in there…" he directed as she nodded, getting of the shower and opened the medicine cabinet. She quickly came back. After double checking it was on right he sided one of his hands under her thighs helping her boost her leg up and wrapped around his waist, then shortly the other.

"You…sure about this?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah…" she replied gripping his shoulders lightly to keep her balance, the shower was cramped and offered nothing but cold water but now it seemed like the greatest place on earth to him.

He slowly entered her wet core, a startling yelp from Lilly cause him to stop and quickly pull himself out.

"You alright?!" he asked.

"I-I'm fine." Lilly reassured, her fingernails painfully digging into Mark's skin. "I just forgot help it feels like, it's been awhile." She then realize her nails we piercing his skin. "Sorry…" she said easing them up. "Go on."

"Are you sure? We don't have too if your-"

"Mark, for fucks sake, I WANT to do this!" she snapped, fire blazing in her eyes, she was a flame alright, it was one of the things he grown to admire about her, and mind and ideas of leadership was admirable, although certain people would beg to differ (Mainly Kenny) there was one thing they couldn't deny one thing though…she was powerful, beautiful, dangerous if needed to be and bold, just like fire itself.

He took a deep breath, his erection still there and climax slowly and steadily growing . "Okay… here we go." He slowly entered her wet core once again, using his hips he made a thrusting motion, it was difficult since there we in the shower rather than a bed, but it would have to make do, He made sure Lilly's bare back was pressed against the walls of the shower to keep her from falling. He thrust again, entering in and out of her over and over again, a rush of excitement flowed through his whole body, mainly at his slick flesh. Everything grew hotter and hotter, like being cooked alive but it was enjoyable and he could hardly get enough.

Both of them lost the power to control themselves as low moans escaped their lips.

Lilly's finger nails dug deeper and deeper into the skin of his shoulders, breaking the skin, each time he thrust into her core. "M-Mark!" she rasped barely able to speak as another moan of lustful passion escaped her lips. Blood tickled down his back from his shoulders but it hardly mattered to the pilot. She threw her head back, tossing her drenched hair aside.

He was in the moment; it was like nothing else mattered. He forgotten about everything that was going on, he forgot the world was more or less ending, rations were low, Larry would kill him if he found out all that really mattered to him right now was the amazing feeling he felt right now. He found it hard to breath, as if someone was sitting on his chest, he gasped for each breath though the orgasm. Even right then breathing wasn't important to him, nothing was expect for this moment right here.

"L-L-Lilly!" he spoke, his tone completed changed by the trouble he had breathing. He couldn't think of the right words to say, his pulse sped up, it drove him crazy he felt like he was having a heart attack. It was then he felt something flow through him, at first he thought it was just from the sheer passion he was enjoying but then as Lilly moaned louder it became more clear to him what was flowed from him.

He felt his legs go weak, every part of his body felt weak, he was barely able to gentle put Lilly down. He leaned against the bathroom wall and slowly slid down next to Lilly, both panting, yearning for air.

He used what was left of his strength to glance at Lilly, a small smile on both their faces.

"Thanks…" The brunette spoke, her tone weaken "I…I needed that…good way to relief stress." She rested her head on his toned but underfed chest. He wrapped an arm around her and stroked her damped hair.

"Yeah, I needed that too." He kissed her forehead as the small smile on her face shifted into a sly one.

"Same time next week?"

**There it's done! First time writing sex….I think I did okay but I really would love feedback and tips to improve…sorry if it seems Ooc, _ I wanted to built up to the moment rather than have Mark and Lilly already together. **


End file.
